Nathan Gardner
by YoungmindOldsoul
Summary: Skylar Darrens falls for Nathan Gardner, her history teacher.
1. First day of Senior Year

**Author's Note****: As people may know, I love Robert Downey Jr. He's just an amazing actor and a great guy, not that I know him personally. This is of course fiction, hence, the names coming from the movie Charlie Bartlett except the girl's name which I made up but I'm sure there's a person with that name somewhere. He's so hot as a teacher, _nuff_ _said_. I also will be continuing the RDJude fanfic. Just been busy as of lately.**

My buzzer went off, my hand searching for the snooze button. I can't stand that noise. First day of school, I realize, I really don't give a damn what day it is. My brain is stuck on summer and I won't move from this spot until my alarm goes off in another 10 minutes.

_10 Minutes Later_

Alright, alright. I got up and showered and got dressed. I was kind of nervous to be going to school. First day, senior, new teachers, and I'm taking over what _Charlie Bartlett_ left behind. That guy was truly a legend. I also heard the principal quit and went back to being a history teacher. Mr. Gardner, I think his name was.

I drive up to the school with 7 mins to spare. My schedule in hand and being at this school for 3 years has come in handy to my sense of directions. First class, Mr. Gardner. Surprise, surprise. I hope he isn't a stick in the mud. Nor a pain in the ass. I walk into his class, nearly full. "Hello, Ms...?"

"Darrens, Skylar Darrens." I outstretched my hand and grasped his hand. It was gentle but firm. I got butterflies and somewhat sighed, I suppose. I was a little dazed for a second.

"Well, choose a seat Ms. Darrens." Mr. Gardner gestured his hand towards the open seats.


	2. Working Out Isn't So bad After All

**Author's note: Three words & a smiley face: Nathan Gardner. Enjoy :) Oh and if there's any mistakes, sorry. Been typing this up on my phone since 12AM-1:40AM. REALLY TIRED. **

I sat by the window where I could just look outside at the field and daydream. The class went by fast as Mr. Gardner made jokes and passed out the usual syllabus. Every time I looked up he seemed to be glancing my way. Not that there's anything wrong with it, I mean, I was ignoring him practically.

"Ms. Darrens, I'm sure you've been at Summit long enough to know the guidelines. So, when a teacher is talking or teaching what should we, the class, be doing?" Mr. Gardner leaned on his desk, arms crossed with a smirk.

"Please don't make me retort in a sarcastic and embarrassing way." I looked straight into those beautiful brown orbs and smirked back.

"Oh, please. Cry me a river."

"Says the man who couldn't control Charlie Bartlett." Everyone began to instigate the situation.

"A kid who used his potential in the wrong way. Oh well. That's his life. Anyways," Gardner turned back towards the class. "this class should be as easy as adding two plus two." The bell rings dismissing first period.

"Skylar, stay behind." Are you serious? How the hell did I get into trouble on the very first day of school... That's my problem. I'm too impulsive, doing and saying whatever I choose to. A bad habit of many. I stand up and lean on the desk I was sitting in. Mr. Gardner walks over, putting his hands on either side of me, leaning. "Do you have a problem with me?" Gardner said, leaning so close I could feel his breath upon my lips. Oh my... Problem? I think there just might be. I'm completely attracted to this man. I can feel the blush creep up my neck and cheeks.

"N-no." I stutter. I'm never nervous around guys. This is a first. I glance at his chest and arms, flexing... A lot in his black button up.

"Good." He leaned in closer towards my ear. "This should be a fun school year for you then." He leaned back and walked towards his desk as if nothing just happened. What a flirt.

* * *

Walking into my house, I'm hit with the smell of food. "Hi, sweetheart." My mother says. "First day didn't kill you."

"Not yet. The teachers are alright." More than alright. Mr. Gardner was... Something. He's my teacher and I'm still legally a child. It's only 8 months away until my 18th birth- Wait, how am I discussing a relationship with a man I know nothing about and I don't even know if he has any interest in me. All I know is if anyone found out anything until I'm 18, we're screwed.

* * *

I get to school slightly early for a morning workout. I run laps around the track and go to the weight room for crunches and pull-ups. I catch a movement in my peripheral.

"It's impolite to stare." I say doing constant pull-ups as if unaffected.

"You should take it as a compliment." Gardner says. I slow down then completely stop. Hadn't expected him at all. Not only was it weird that he was staring but I was also wearing a sports bra.

"Cut the BS. It's obvious you're attracted to me." I say forwardly.

"What makes you think that?" Gardner walks towards me, getting closer. He cuts the distance so much I can feel his breath on me like yesterday.

"How close you get to me and how you can't seem to keep your eyes off me..." I stare into his eyes and I'm drowning in them. I don't know who leaned in first but I don't care. Gardner's lips touched mine gently at first with hesitance and then acceptance. I slid my hands up his chest, to his neck, and into his hair. Deepening the kiss until he pulled back. "Gardner..." I whimpered. He leaned his forehead to mine.

"It's alright to call me Nathan." Nathan said breathing fast. He looked at his watch and sighed.

"40 minutes until school starts."

"I have to get dressed."

"We'll talk later. At lunch?"

"Uh, yeah." I step back and look up at Nathan. His hair was slightly messed about and his eyes gleaming with something inexplicable.

* * *

Throughout first period, I kept to myself and never looked at Nathan for too long a time. Paranoid someone would know of our kiss. Second period was a breeze with Literature and then lunch came around. My friends had invited me over but I told them I'd probably go off campus. As I was walking I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. I looked into green piercing eyes as they stared back.

"No problem. No harm, no foul." The guy laughed. I supposed he was new. I hadn't seen him around Summit at all.

"Thank you for your generosity. I'm Skylar." Outreaching my hand to shake the guy's hand, I smiled politely.

"I'm Patrick." Tall, dark brown hair, and obviously muscular but slender figure. He was my definition of fine.

"I'll see you 'round."

"Definitely." Patrick said as I walked away. Hurriedly, I went towards Nathan's classroom and opened the door, closing it behind me.

"Thought you weren't gonna show." Nathan stands up with his hands in his pockets. "Cold feet or regret."

"Regret, no. Paranoia, yes." I giggled.

"Good, so, I know you probably have the same concerns as I do. Getting caught, age difference, and what we'll end up being in the future."

"Hadn't quite thought of the last one...but continue."

"If we're gonna make whatever this is work we should know each other."

"Good idea."

"I'm 42, I have a daughter a year older than you, and I love Italian food."

"Um, wow. Ok, I'm 17, live with my mom until next year, and I love the beach."

"Damn, this sounds more wrong aloud than it did in my head." Nathan scratches the back of his head and begins pacing behind his desk.

"Too bad it feels so right." I sigh. "I should go. I'd understand if you're not up to this." I grasp the doorknob and feel I hand over my grasp.

"Don't go. It might be wrong but this can work..." Nathan leans towards me. I meet him halfway with my lips to his. It's fierce this time. He's not as hesitant and seems to mold his body to mine against the door. I can feel his erection pressing into my lower stomach and that just turns me on even more.

The bell rings. Alerting that lunch has ended. "Ugh, great timing." I say. Nathan laughs. "I'm sure your little buddy down there isn't too happy about it neither." Nathan looks down and then back up.

"Very good point. Now to make it go away before some of my students get the wrong idea." Nathan kisses me again.

"That won't help. I've got to go, Nathan." He growls primal-like.

"Say it again, my name." Nathan leans into me again making me lean into the door. I feel his erection.

"Nathan..." I moan. He leans down to my ear, seductively whispering.

"You still want me to stop."

"N-Yes. I have class." I get on my tippy-toes and kiss his cheek. "Bye, Nathan."


	3. Wrapped Around My Finger

**Author's note: I'm tired but I love me some Nathan Gardner.**

It's the end of the day. I head towards my car, get inside and it won't start. Just my luck. I don't know whether to call triple A, my mom or go to... Nathan. This is the perfect excuse to get to know him and for him to give me a ride home. I walk back into the school building towards Nathan's class and he's still inside doing work, grading most likely.

"Knock, knock." I say knocking on the door the same time I actually knock.

"Oh, hey, Skylar. I thought you would've been gone by now." Nathan removes his glasses.

"Yeah... about that. My car won't start so I was wondering if you could drop me off at my house and I could call Triple A." _Nice, Skylar_. I don't know if he'd be comfortable with the situation. Hopefully there's no one really around to see us. Not like anyone would care. I have a few friends and barely any enemies as far as I know. We should be fine.

"Sure, no problem."

* * *

I gave him directions and we finally arrive in front of my house.

"Nice house." Nathan says conversationally.

"Thanks and thanks for the ride, Nathan."

"You should really be careful about how you say my name. It does something to me." Nathan gulps and moves his hips somewhat. I slide my hand over onto his lap and move my hand slowly up and down his thigh.

"I'm never carefu." I say seductively.

"Good, that being said you should come over for dinner Friday night." He clears his throat, erection obviously growing.

"Hmm... I think I can do that." I slip my hand even higher, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants swiftly. I look into his eyes and they're gleamed over with arousal and lust. My hand goes into his pants, down into his boxers grabbing his member. Nathan gasps. It's warm and smooth... It feels amazing. But I'm a tease.

"Well, I gotta go." I kiss him on the cheek. "By Nathan." I jump out of his car before he can object and wave goodbye to him. Looking at him, I see his mouth is open in shock.

I've got him right where I want him, _wrapped around my finger._

**_Author's note: Cliffhanger kind of :)_**


End file.
